mystic_messengerfandomcom-20200223-history
Unknown
Unknown (real name Saeran Choi), is one of the main antagonists of the Mystic Messenger. He is the identical twin brother of Saeyoung Choi and a disciple of the organization Mint Eye. During visual novel sequences, prior to the revelation of his identity, his name would be displayed as three question marks (???). Personality Saeran is very hostile and defensive towards everyone, particularly his twin brother, Saeyoung (707). This is due to having been "brainwashed," drugged, and tricked into believing he was abandoned by Saeyoung when they were younger. He has become very paranoid and refuses to trust anyone for fear of being betrayed again. Appearance He has white hair with light pink tips and mint-colored eyes. He is seen wearing a red tank top with a black patent leather jacket over it. He has a black choker around his neck, as well as a black spiked bracelet on his right wrist. He has a more modernized version of the Mint Eye symbol tattooed to his right arm. At several points of the story events, he wears a black mask that covers the lower half of his face. In the past, he had scruffy vermilion hair and golden eyes like Seven. Background Saeran, along with Saeyoung, is the illegitimate son of a high-ranking politician. Shortly after birth, their alcoholic mother exploited their identities by forcing their father to pay hush money. During his childhood years, he and Saeyoung were abused by their mother, but he received the brunt of it due to becoming ill more often than his twin and, being "weaker", he could not attend church when Saeyoung did. His fondest memories were eating ice cream and sneaking out of his room to see the sky for the first time with Saeyoung. Saeyoung dedicated himself to freeing his brother as well as himself by learning how to hack from a textbook. Unfortunately, as Saeyoung's ability to hack grew to a professional level, Saeran was left behind, as his twin was offered a promising job by V that would free him and his brother, but with the price of not telling Saeran where he was going. After Saeyoung's disappearance, Saeran was more vulnerable than before, his mental state extremely fragile, and his mother's abuse became more vicious than ever. Under V's promise to Saeyoung to protect Saeran, he and Rika then paid a visit to his house, making a compromise with his mother to let him attend church school, or else they would expose her abusive behavior. One day, after Rika took a picture of Saeran to send to Saeyoung, she gave him a textbook on hacking, asking him to keep it a secret and believing in his potential. Shortly after Saeyoung had left and five (or eight) years prior to the start of the game, Rika kidnapped and recruited Saeran into Mint Eye, where he was forced to take numerous substances and brainwashed to believe that Saeyoung had purposefully abandoned him because he was a burden. As Saeran devoted himself to Mint Eye, he had his right arm tattooed with its logo. Story As Unknown, he plays the role of the antagonist in all routes. Under Rika's orders, he recruits the player into visiting Rika's apartment and forcing her to join RFA as part of Rika's master plan to throw parties again. As the player busies herself with becoming acquainted with RFA and inviting guests, Unknown hacks the security system of the apartment to trap the player. He plots to kidnap her and use her as bait to lure in the other RFA members into Mint Eye. He is also given a manual switch to the bomb in case of an emergency. The way the plan is implemented varies depending on the route and ending. In Jumin's Bad Story Ending 3, he is killed when he detonates the bomb. In Casual Story, only a couple of hints from the climax of Yoosung and Zen's routes are revealed about Unknown's identity. Both routes suggest that Unknown has a rivalry with Seven and resents him. In Jumin's route in Deep Story, this aspect is further foreshadowed when Seven seems shaken up at seeing Unknown in person for the first time. Unknown is heavily involved in Seven's route, contributing not only to Seven's character development, but the story's plot as a whole. His backstory, as well as the aftermath of his involvement in Mint Eye, is further explored in the second part of the Secret Endings, which take place after Seven's After Ending. 707's route On the 5th Day of Seven's route, Unknown successfully changes the algorithm to the security system in Rika's apartment. By the 7th Day, he breaks into it via the window to kidnap the player, but Seven arrives on time to save her, fending him away with the robotic cat he made. Unknown is quickly identified as Saeran to Seven as he retreats to Mint Eye. On the 10th Day, Seven, fueled by his determination to rescue Saeran, breaks into Mint Eye with the player to hack their computers. Saeran catches them, and as the two plead with him, they show him his photos of the floppy disk Rika had sent to Seven. Upon viewing, Saeran becomes mentally unstable and runs out of the room. Outside, he is mistaken for Seven by his co-worker, Vanderwood, and is kidnapped at gunpoint. Secret Ending Though Saeran is irritated at being Vanderwood's hostage, he does not mind as long as it means Saeyoung's death. When Saeyoung and the player arrive at the exchange point, Saeyoung knocks him out and drags him into his car as the four escape the intelligence agency and into a cabin. Saeyoung tearfully tries to make amends with him, but Saeran rejects him. Pretending to take a smoke break, he steals Vanderwood's cell phone and sends his location to Mint Eye for help. The next morning, the Believers arrive with, to his horror, V as the leader. While Saeyoung, Vanderwood, and the player are held prisoner, Saeran criticizes Rika keeping V in Mint Eye, viewing him as a threat. He becomes more aggravated when, at the initiation ceremony begins, she makes the decision to have Saeyoung become a disciple instead of killing him; furthermore, she finds Saeyoung as a much more valuable asset. Feeling betrayed, Saeran begins to have a breakdown. Rika orders the Believers to give him medication, only to have an injured Saeyoung stop him. Seeing Saeyoung defend him, as well as fainting from blood loss, agitates him even more, causing him to take out his gun and threaten to shoot. He instantly chooses V as his target, blaming his involvement for swaying Rika's faith in him, and kills him. After everyone is found by Jumin, Saeran is secretly entered into a rehabilitation facility. As the toxins from the medications are purged, he is left with resentment and refuses medication. He becomes aggressive towards the hospital staff to the point Saeyoung decides to stay with him. Saeran's condition makes progress until he leaves a devastating injury on the therapist, forcing him to be moved into the psychiatric ward. Instead, Saeyoung escapes with him to his house, pleading to him to trust him. Angry, Saeran becomes destructive. At one point when Saeyoung leaves to buy food, he contemplates suicide, only to be stopped. This culminates in him strangling Saeyoung; however, he realizes through Saeyoung's unconditional love that he does not want him to die, giving Saeyoung hope that his brother is showing signs of recovery. After a period of time, Saeran has made moderate steps to recovery and has joined RFA, who now considers him as family. Though still uncomfortable, he logs into the messenger when Saeyoung invites the other members to his engagement party with the player. They take a commemorative photo, which reveals that he has changed his attire and hair color to lead a much more normal life. Relationships V Saeran is presumed to have been initially close to V as both V and Rika took in Saeran and treated him as family while Seven was forced to leave him to work as a secret agent towards a better future for both of them. However, after being brainwashed by Rika which V initially wasn't aware of, he shows great animosity towards V, and even accidentally him in first-of-two parts of the secret ending. Zen During Zen's route, he will meet Saeran and automatically despise him because he saw Unknown (Saeran) in his psychic dream as the person who will harm the MC eventually. So when they officially met, he told Unknown to let go of MC. However, within the other routes, Zen will be disturbed and cautious of the mysterious hacker, not knowing who the person is. Saeran can be seen in Zen's 3rd bad ending. It is implied that the MC does not trust the RFA anymore due to the implantation of a bomb in Rika's apartment. Saeran will then break into the apartment and describes himself as the "angel who will bring you (MC) to paradise". The MC then agrees without hesitation, surprising Saeran. Saeran will then recite a story, featuring a princess who he refers to as the MC, a prince, Zen, and himself as "the angel watching from afar". He comments that Zen is rowdier than the MC in accepting his invitation, which forces him to feed Zen drugs. There will later be a CG with Zen dressed up in a majestic black attire looking a bit high from the drugs. He is later fed with the drugs again. Saeran can be seen at the back smiling giddily. 707/Saeyoung Seven is Saeran's twin brother. When they were young, their father ran in the presidential election and their mother constantly blackmailed him to send them money, lest she reveals the existence of their two sons. His mother was said to abuse Saeran as he was weaker and fell sick more often than Seven. Seven trained himself to hack and took it upon himself to help his brother and himself to have a good future. However, Seven met V and Rika at church, who convinced him to join them - on the condition that he leave Saeran behind. While at the Mint Eye, Saeran was given drugs, which were used as a method of brainwashing. Saeran was told that Seven had abandoned him, which caused Saeran to beginning feeling resentment towards his brother, even causing him to shoot and kill Seven in the 3rd bad relationship ending. However, at the end of Seven's Good Ending, Saeran apologizes for his acts, and his ties with Seven are restored. Yoosung In Yoosung's bad ending, Saeran forces him into a role-playing game where Saeran continuously tortures Yoosung. Yoosung is held captive by Saeran by the threat that he would hack and destroy the RFA. He is the one responsible for blinding Yoosung in his left eye. MC In the main game he tricks her into going to Rika's apartment. He wants her to join Mint Eye but isn't afraid to kill her if needed. In thr Christmas DLC he quizes MC on the event, in an attempt to take her away to Mint Eye. It is possible for you to get an ending with him. See Endings Mother Choi Trivia * Being the twin brother of Seven, Saeran's hair and eyes color were originally same as his. ** He dyed it white (With pink tips) at some point. At the end of Secret 02, it appears to have reverted to the same shade of red as Seven's. ** There is also a possibility that Saeran's white hair is due to a syndrome called Marie Antoinette Syndrome which one's hair rapidly turns white due to extreme amount of stress, shocking news, fits of rage and extreme fear and anxiety. The tip of his hair the is the original colour of his hair. ** His first appearance has him having mint colored eyes. At the end of Secrets 02, his eyes remain the same. It is implied that he probably wears contacts. * During the prologue, when he asks the player if they would help him return the phone and the player replies with, "No. You're creepy.", no matter what the player chooses to reply with to his next message, he will proceed to send you an image of a complete stranger, which is intended to mislead the player into believing his words. (Though it's possible that the person is himself because it has been hinted that he wears contacts, or the image is found from the internet.) * It is implied in a story mode on day 10 Yoosung's route, that Saeran killed his mother. * In 707's After Ending, Unknown - under his real name, Saeran - stated that he has no interest in women; however, this is only stated in Seven's dream. There is neither proof nor confirmation of what his sexuality is. * In the second Secret Ending, it's told that Saeran has a stress-related gastritis and a mild mental disorder, although it's not specified what kind. His immunity system is also low, presumably from the different drugs he was given. ** It's also heavily implied that he suffers from depression, clearly stating that he wants to die and even tries to kill himself before being stopped by Saeyoung. ** It is also stated that he was sickly as a child, which may relate to the low immunity he is noted to have when he's hospitalized in Secret 02. ** While not official, Saeran's voice actor interprets Saeran as having Borderline Personality Disorder (which he himself has), and mentions it in his Free Talk for Secret 02. *According to the RFA Top Secret Book: **His email is unknown@cheritz.com **He holds a special talent for hacking. **He likes ice cream and candy, and dislikes bread. **His most used app is the GPS. **His favorite quote is, "Perseverance is key." * He has broken the fourth wall: **In Jaehee's route Bad Relationship Ending 1, he says "Don't be surprised. I only came here because you didn't seem to want to play this game any further." **In April fools DLC 19:47 "Banned plaster bust", he says "This app is called Mystic Messenger." * In the games, Saeran has been stated to be good with wires, which is how he was able to access the window of Rika's 14th floor apartment. * In the game, there is a time inconsistency of when Rika kidnapped Saeran. In the SM after the chat room "We are on our way" on Day 10, it is stated that Saeran was kidnapped five years prior to the game. However, in the SM after the chat room "Our Plan" on Day, it is stated that Saeran was kidnapped and was already being drugged and brainwashed over eight years ago. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Unknown Category:Minor Characters